


Back of the Bus

by Aiambia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marching Band, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, School bus, Sex, Smut, Well - Freeform, ben's the idiot, hux is just weak, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiambia/pseuds/Aiambia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot as balls. Hux gets stuck on the band bus on the way to the homecoming, and Ben is unreasonably horny.</p>
<p>Plotless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from, but here it is.  
> I haven't edited this at all. Don't know if I'll get around to it.
> 
> Listening to: [Too Many Zooz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rPwBcRqojs&list=RD4rPwBcRqojs#t=7)

 

 

 

      Fuck, it’s _hot_ outside.

 

 

      It’s September, but, thanks to global warming, it’s hot as balls and Hux feels like dying. There’s sweat pouring down his back and neck, and his clothes are sticking to his skin. It’s disgusting, and to make matters worse, he’s surrounded by the only people that manage produce as much sweat as they do noise: the school marching band.

      Star W. High School has an early homecoming this year, and as class president, Hux is obligated to announce it at their homecoming game. He was supposed to go to the stadium with the other class officers, but _they left without him_. Additionally, Phasma picked him up for school that morning, so Hux didn’t even have access to his own car. (Asking his father or step-mother to dive him was _not_ an option. At all.) So, by an unfortunate series of events, and a meager set of options, Hux ended up on a school bus with half of the brass-section, the drumline, and Ben Solo.

      Ben Solo, the politician’s son with a bad attitude and a bitter rivalry with his cousin over the position of drum major (which she received and he didn’t.) Ben Solo, the monstrous brute that played his percussion like a concert pianist plays Bach. Ben Solo, one of Hux’s only friends (sort of) and his occasional fuck buddy (not that anyone needed to know.)

      Hux was just so damn _lucky_ that he got stuck on that particular bus in the very back next to Ben Solo and a mountain of equipment and instruments that didn’t fit into the equipment truck. Even with all of the windows rolled down, and the bus speeding down the high way on their way to the stadium, Hux is sure his skin is sticking to the seat, especially with Ben sitting next to him, radiating more heat than the sun itself.

      “Uuhhnnn…” Ben groaned loudly. It was  his typical method of trying to get Hux’s attention, one that Hux was very practiced in ignoring.

      “mmuugghnnn…” Ben complained louder, but Hux continued to ignore him. Looking up at the ceiling instead, he recited his presentation speech to himself, even though he already had it memorized.

      “AAaaahhugghhhhh!” Ben purposefully slumped against Hux, letting all of his weight rest on Hux’s body. That’s when it became too hard to ignore.

      “Get off of me! You’re sweaty!” Hux pushed Ben as far away from him as possible, which wasn’t far, considering that they’re two large teenagers in the back seat of a school bus. Ben’s head bumped against the open window (He insisted on taking the window seat) but it didn’t seem to bother him much.

      “But your skin is so coooollddd,” Reaching out for him half-heartedly, a teasing grin grew on Ben’s face as Hux continually denied his advances. “and it’s so hoooott!”

      “You think I don’t know that?” Hux glared at him. He wished he could’ve had any other seat in the bus, but by the time he arrived, they were all filled by other students or equipment.

      Using his superior strength, Ben pulled Hux in close, pressing his nose into Hux’s hair. “But Armitty,” he whispered. “I’m kinda horny.”

      “That’s not my problem!” Hux yelled, shoving Ben away again. “And don’t call me that!”

      “But Huuuuxx!”

      After much jostling and complaining and fighting, Ben managed to pull Hux onto his lap and trap him there with his arms around Hux’s waist and his head resting on Hux’s back. Hux propped his head on his hands on top of the seat in front of him. This wasn’t a _terrible_ sitting position. He could see more of the bus this way, and the wind from the open windows was more directly hitting his face now, but on the flip side, people were staring. (Not that everyone wasn’t already used to Ben and Hux’s petty fights and subsequent sexual tension.)

      “We are _not_ doing this here,” Hux hisses at Ben. He can feel Ben’s erection through his jeans (the idiot hadn’t even bothered to change into his uniform yet) persistently rubbing at him with small grinding motions.

      “Hux-“

      “ _No,_ ” Hux absolutely refused to have sex in a bus, of all places, especially while there were so many people around. (That time in the chemistry lab didn’t count. Everyone was outside of the room, not in it.)

      “Fine! At least, just…hold still,” Ben’s hold tightened on him and his breathing grew more ragged as the motion of his hips grew more and more frantic. Oh god. Hux felt a blush rising up in his cheeks. Ben’s actually rubbing off against him. In public. In front of people. Great.

      Letting his head drop down into his arms, Hux tried to look as nonchalant as possible. The last thing he needed was for people to find out that he actually allowed Ben to do this. What’s worse, if Hux moved, then his pants brushed up against his own erection that grew slowly in response to Ben’s roaming hands.

      Hux was stronger than this. He could resist all temptation despite his own arousal and the heat of the day making his temper shorter than usual. It was as simple as not focusing on Ben’s hands creeping up under his shirt, not thinking about the groans that only Hux could hear, and not giving any attention to that bulge rubbing so sweetly over the crack of his ass.

      “Fuck, please Hux. It’s not enough,” Ben tried to grind up harder, dragging Hux closer to him. They were both burning hot, and Hux felt like he was going to die if they didn’t reach air conditioning soon, but the heat combined with Ben holding him like a vice and breathing into his neck…Hux felt very, very weak.

      “No,” Still, Hux held firm through clenched teeth. This was _not_ going to happen. Nope. No way. Not gonna do it.

      “Please, I’ll be quick,” Ben’s hands wandered down, palming at Hux through his pants. It caught Hux by surprise, and he tried to pull Ben’s hands away which only made him rub harder.

      Hux let out a shaky breath. “This is fucking sexual harassment.” Ben always did this. He always tried to get Hux to have sex with him at the weirdest times in the weirdest places and often distracted them from the task at hand. Hux had pulled quite a few all-nighters to finish projects that Ben very unhelpfully “helped” him with.

      “I’ve got lube and condoms,” Hux heard the familiar crinkle of foil packets. Of course, _of course_ Ben has lube and condoms on him. He always does.

      “There are _people_ around, Ben,” Hux had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from moaning too loudly or looking like he was suffering from anything other than heat stroke when Ben shoved a hand into Hux’s pants, cupping him through his underwear.

      “So, we’ll be quiet.”

      It was almost getting to be too much. Hux was fully hard now, he could feel it, but was he really willing to risk that kind of humiliation? Looking at the passing landmarks and his watch, he told Ben, “We’re about ten minutes out. You’ll have a little over five minutes to make me cum and another five to clean up.”

      “I can do it,” Ben was already unbuttoning their pants and Hux wanted to scream at their combined stupidity.

      Ben always did this. He always tried to fuck Hux at the weirdest times in the weirdest places, and, for some reason, Hux let him. “Then you better fucking hurry.”

      It was the quickest prep Hux had ever experienced in his life. He had to squat at an awkward angle so that Ben could stretch him and get their pants down far enough, but the stretch and burn of Ben’s big fingers in his ass was worth the strain in his legs. With a quick glance to his watch, Hux discovered that it was, indeed, record time. In only two minutes, Hux managed to take four fingers before he felt the familiar nudge of Ben’s cock lined up against his hole.

      Slowly, Hux lowered himself, trying his hardest not to moan at the pleasure of Ben pressing in, in, _in._ His muscles were drawn tight from having to hold himself up in that awkward squat, and because his face was so visible to the rest of the bus, he couldn’t relax into it as much as he needed to. It made the pressure that much more and by the time Ben was balls-deep, they were both twitchy and eager.

      Ben started grinding, making little thrusts and moving as much as he could. It was only a fraction of what Hux needed, but it was enough to make it hard for him to keep a straight face. They were so damn _lucky_ that the people nearest to them were two rows up on the opposite side of the bus. There were gross leather seats and a mountain of black instrument cases blocking anyone’s view of Ben and Hux’s bodies. However, Hux’s position on Ben’s lap still meant that his head was elevated above all of that. Even slumped over the seat in front of him, the other students still had a pretty good view of Hux’s face and he had to work at keeping it calm instead of letting himself really enjoy the ministrations of Ben’s hands all over his body.

      “Hux, help me,” Ben pleaded. He was sucking hickys into Hux’s neck, trying his hardest to get them off, but even with his hips grinding and his hands twisting at Hux’s nipples and jerking at his dick, it wasn’t enough.

Hux couldn’t. He really couldn’t. As much as he wanted to help, wanted to grind back and ride Ben until they were both screaming, everyone could see him. Actively fucking Ben while keeping a straight face was a load of work that he was not equipped to handle. He’d crack and then everyone would know.

      “Armitty, I can’t- C’mon babe, just…”

      Oh, but Hux is so so weak when Ben talks to him like that. With one hand covering his mouth and propped up in his elbow and the other grasping at Ben’s thighs between his own, Hux pointedly looks out the window hoping that anyone who happens to look at them won’t see whatever expression that ends up on his face.

      Carefully, Hux leans forward on his arm, lifting himself off of Ben’s cock just a bit, and then grinding back hard and doing it all over again in quick succession. It feels heavenly to have actual friction and motion, however little it may be. Hux is really the only one who can move, and ends up riding Ben by leaning forward and practically twerking on his lap. It’s embarrassing, and he’s praying that no one notices, but god, does it feel amazing.

      In return, Ben’s in no shortage of encouragement. His hands are _everywhere_ : one lube-slicked hand jerking Hux’s dick, rolling his perky nipples, pulling his hips down, squeezing his balls. Hux is barely aware that he’s biting down on his fingers to keep from moaning too loudly and far too focused on the feeling of everything to even realize that his eyes fluttered shut. Then there are Ben’s comments.

      “Fuck babe, you’re so tight.”

      “Look at your cute little ass, riding me good.”

      “You love this, don’t you, Armitty? Getting fucked in front of all these people.”

      And Hux does love it, if he’s honest with himself (which is rare). The combined sensations of Ben in him and on him and all around him has Hux so blissed out that he can barely register anything else. It’s hot. He’s sweating. They’re both sweating. There are so many people. This is disgusting and completely unsanitary. None of it matters. Not when Ben’s cock is buried in his ass and Hux finally found the right angle so that each roll backwards has Ben’s cock jabbing at his prostate.

 

      It’s so perfect.

 

      “Hux? Hux! Hello? Class President?” It’s also why Hux almost doesn’t hear it when someone starts calling his name.

      Hux’s eyes fly open and his hips still abruptly as his head whips around. “What?” He growls. It’s the perfect combination of angry and panicked, and the two students who called out to him (Snap and Jessika) look as terrified of him as students normally do in the halls at school.

      Ben is whining beneath him, but there’s not much Hux can do about that. If he doesn’t play this right, then they’ll be caught, if they haven’t been already. Fortunately, it doesn’t seem like either student has noticed anything.

      “Uh, are you alright, Hux?” Jessika asked, craning her neck to get a better look at him. “Your face is all red.”

      Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_! How is he going to get out of this one?

      Very unhelpfully, Ben starts grinding again, growing impatient over Hux’s predicament. Ben could care less about who knows that they’re fucking and whether or not they know exactly when they’re fucking. He’d made that abundantly clear when they started this whole friends-with-benefits thing.

      Hux bit back a moan, doing his best to look pissed instead of pleased as Ben swiped his thumb over the head of Hux’s cock. “It’s fucking hot outside, I’m in a bus full of sweaty band kids, and I’ve got a massive twelve-year-old draped over me like a blanket. What do you think?”

      Snap and Jessika look convinced enough by Hux’s hostility that they turn away and leave him alone. Hux can’t tell whether they let him be because they believed him and think he’s just heat hostile, or because they caught on to what he and Ben are doing. At this point he doesn’t care.

      “C’mon Armitty, just a little more,” Ben whispers. Hux all but buries his head in his arms and starts grinding back as fast and hard as he can. He just wants this nightmare to be over.

      “Oh, fuck yeah. So smart, so good babe,” Ben needs to shut up. Hux is pissed that they were almost caught and desperately wants to come so that he can swear never to do this again, but Ben’s whispers have him falling back into that bliss haze.

      He’s so close, they both are, but when Hux opens his eyes again, the bus is off of the high way and coming up on a stop light. His hips don’t stop moving this time, but Hux panics again. Looking at his watch, they have two minutes to arrival at the stadium.

      They’re not going to make it.

      “Ben…Ben, the stadium. It’s right- we’re not-“

      “Keep going, I’m so fucking close,” Ben cuts him off and jerks at Hux’s cock faster, thumbing at the slit, and rolling Hux’s balls around with his other hand. It’s enough to keep Hux going. He swears they’re not going to make it, they’re going to get caught, but…but maybe…

      Suddenly, the front of the bus lurches, sending Hux back into Ben’s chest. The driver rolled over a speed bump too quickly, sending the students at the front of the bus a few inches into the air. Ben and Hux both groan loudly as the motion forced a particularly hard grind, but the other students are too busy screaming to notice. Then, the back of the bus lurches before either of them are ready for it.

      Hux flies up an inch or so and then get slammed hard back on to Ben’s cock. They both cry out, their noises again muffled by the surprised screams of other students, and that does it. Hux arches his back as he comes, Ben’s hands helping him through it, and he can feel the warmth of Ben’s release through the condom.

      His heart is pounding in his ears and sweat is pouring down his forehead when Hux finally regains some sort of sanity. The bus is driving slow now, and it’s almost calming, despite having Ben draped over his back and also drenched in sweat. Then the bus pulls to a stop and they both groan, the exaggerated lurch causing them to grind together again.

      That’s when the panic sets back in because fuck, the bus stopped.

      Hux can hear the doors opening and the other busses pulling up beside them as he scrambles to get off Ben’s lap and pull his pants back on. The two of them are a mess of limbs as they try to clean up, get Ben changed into his uniform, and make sure no one realizes what they did before one of the band dads opens the back door of the bus to unload the equipment and instruments.

      When the back door actually opens, Hux’s stomach drops and they both freeze. Ben’s in the middle of pulling on his uniform jacket, and Hux is trying to even out his hair when _Director Krennic_ pops his head into the bus and glares at them.

      They’re done for. Krennic knows everything about everyone. Not a moment goes by that he doesn’t know what’s going on with his band. This is going to end very badly.

      “Don’t just stand there. Unload!” Krennic commands and then he disappears, replaced with a band dad who silently waits for Ben to start passing the instruments.

      Hux feels his soul leave his body. He looks up at Ben and they share a look of relief. That was too close. They almost didn’t make it, but Hux managed to clear the area of incriminating evidence just before the door opened, and Ben looked decent enough not to be questioned.

 

      They were never going to do this again.

 

      “Told you I could do it,” Ben said as he helped unload the bus.

      Hux looked at him incredulously. “ _You_ didn’t do anything. _I_ did all the heavy lifting.”

      “Whatever you say, babe,” There was a stupidly smug grin on Ben’s face that Hux wanted to slap off, but he was still too tired to move. Unlike Ben and his morning band practices, Hux didn’t get much exercise. Still, he should probably move. His skin is starting to stick to the seats again.

      “Fuck you,” Hux says, trying to decide whether or not he should force Mitaka to switch shirts with him before the crowing.

      “Only if we win,” Ben replied, still smiling that smug smile, still unloading equipment instead of looking at Hux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

      They win, and everyone is too busy celebrating to realize what’s going on in the back of the bus.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Star W.(ars) High School because I'm not creative and had no idea how to put the Resistance and First Order into the same high school without using a name that was totally biased towards one or another. I also didn't like the idea of using one of the planets as the school name.
> 
> I should be writing my other fic ([which is finally out now and you can read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9820511/chapters/22050248)), but I had no motivation for it and this sounded so fun.  
> Director Krennic is the head band director. I am a firm believer that he would be a magnificent and terrifying band director. If the band stories I've heard are anything to go by (I was a choir kid with a fair amount of band friends. Also, singing for jazz band was a thing), that's the job for him.
> 
> I ended up using Snap and Jessika because:  
> a) they don't get enough love  
> b) I have no idea what instrument Rey would play, Finn and Phasma are on the football team, Poe is either in the choir or just watching the game from the stands (cheering on his boyfriend), and Mitaka and the other First Order officers are class officers.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come hang out with me on tumblr! ](aiambia.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
